n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Konton Jutsu
Name of Jutsu: Konton: Grand Blast Rank of Jutsu: Stage One Jutsu's Element: Dark Energy Description: The user focuses the dark energy into their hand and are able to fire dark energy blasts. This can only be fired from a hand that is covered with the mark of chaos. Which means once the user hit's stage two they can fire from both hands. Name of Jutsu: Konton: Master Fusion Rank of Jutsu: Stage One Jutsu's Element: Dark Energy Description: Using the Dark Energy that is naturally emitted from the seal. The user is able to combine there chakra with this dark energy and can form Dark Energy Jutsu. Which are the same as normal jutsu but boasted by the Mark of Chaos and will be black in color. Over use of Dark Energy Jutsu can cause pain in your chakra system. Name of Jutsu: Konton: Dark Rain Rank of Jutsu: Stage Two Jutsu's Element: Dark Energy Description:The user's channels the dark energy surrounding them into the air around the opponet. Depending on rank, is the number of needle the user can produce to drop on the enemy. ((Genin: 150 Chunin: 300 Jounin: 600 Sannin: 1200 Kage: 2400)) Name of Jutsu: Konton: Soaring Raven Rank of Jutsu: Stage Two Jutsu's Element: Dark Energy Description: By channeling the energy into the user's back they sprout large, black bird wings that look like raven wings. This grants the user faster speed and the ability to fly. However because of the wings, the user is a bigger target and able to be hit easier in close combat. Name of Jutsu: Konton: Dark Orb Rank of Jutsu: Stage Two Jutsu's Element: Dark Energy Description: The user releases the dark energy from every chakra point in there body and shape it to form an Orb around them. This orb protects the user from all attack outside the orb. It also cuts off all of the 5 senses of the people inside the orb. Because of this, when they are out of the ball they will not know where anything is around them and opened for attack. Name of Jutsu: Konton: Demonic Weapons Rank of Jutsu: Stage Three Jutsu's Element: Dark Energy Description: The user at this stage has complete control of the dark energy inside them. Because of this they are able to focus it and form it into solid objects. This jutsu allows the user to focus the dark energy and form it into any weapon they desire or can think of. Even as far as making up new ones. The downside is over use of this can physically injure the user. Name of Jutsu: Konton: Cerberus Guardian of Hell Rank of Jutsu: Stage Three Jutsu's Element: Dark Energy Description: One of the Konton Bloodline's most deadliest attacks. The user builds up massive amounts of Chaos energy in each hand and in their chest. Then when enough is collected the user releases it into three separate continuous blasts, that each takes the shape of a dog head. The direction of the blasts can be controlled by the user. But be forewarn, it drains most of your Chakra.(once per battle)